The Woods
by Peace Love CANDY
Summary: A twoshot about a time young Percy decided to trick Annabeth Chase. Tsk tsk. He'll never learn. I know author notes are boring most of the time, but read it! It's important! REALLY! READ THE NOTE! But I'll tell you here: Riptide DOESN'T return to Percy's pocket! REMEMBER THAT!
1. The Woods

**A/N: Now, I know most people skip these, but I'll just tell you this anyways: this is just a twoshot on Percabeth, my favorite Percy Jackson and the Olympians couple. Thanks for reading and remember to review. Also, let's just go ahead and pretend Riptide doesn't return to Percy's pocket when he loses it. Thanks.**

_Let's say this is right after The Lightning Thief..._

"Give me my knife, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth had only been chasing me for the past two minutes, but I knew I'd done enough damage to earn me a punch in the gut, and it would only get worse as I continued.

I decided I should. A punch in the gut was nothing when I got to tease her like this.

"I guess you'll just have to catch it! Come on, Wise Girl!" I almost held it over my head to have her try and reach it, but she was slightly taller than me and would have found a way to put the odds in her favor if she was shorter. I settled on throwing it into the woods.

I saw her eyes follow the knife and her head swivel back around to glare at me. That glare was something. It wasn't just a glare. It was the ATHENA glare.

I held up my hands in a gesture that I hope was telling her "it's all yours, go and get it."

She almost marched off into the woods, but stopped to punch me in the gut and bring me to my knees.

"Give me your pen." She held out her hand in that bossy way she'd mastered. I stared at her, obviously confused.

She sighed. "It's not that difficult, Seaweed Brain. Just give me your pen. And hurry it up, or someone might be doubling over in pain pretty soon." She paused. "Again."

I handed her my pen, unable to think of any way to get out of this. You see, this is why playing tricks on Annabeth never went well. I was just too stubborn (or stupid?) to stop when I should.

Annabeth chucked my pen into the woods, and from the angry look on her face, her thrown object went much farther that mine.

My head dropped to my chest. "I'm gonna have to get that now, aren't I?" I didn't have to look up to see Annabeth's smirk. I just stood up and walked beside the confident and marching Annabeth.

She grabbed a shield and knife from the armory, but barred my way with a "ha, ha, no." and handed me a small shield and a sword way too big for me.

"What am I supposed to do with these? I can't fight with these unbalanced weapons!" Annabeth's smirk grew wider.

"Exactly."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! Please read the next chapter also! Remember to review, favorite, whatever! If time permits, please check out my other stories! Thanks!**


	2. The Woods Part 2

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for reading! I'm just gonna assume you reviewed on the last chapter, but please go ahead and make my assumption right. Thank you for reading and remember to review if you haven't already.**

"So, um, Annabeth. Any idea where my sword might have landed?" My hands twitched slightly under my ill-fitting weapons. We were walking through the woods slowly, trying not to awaken any of the monsters that were sure to be here.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain, any idea where my knife may have landed?" Annabeth's smirk was tight lipped. Suddenly, her face lit up. "Hey, Percy, I have an idea. How about we look for each others weapons, since we're the reason we're here in the first place, although it _is_ all your fault. If we look for each others weapons, we'd be punished for doing what we did. Plus, you'd have the upper hand here. I'd obviously find Riptide faster than you can find my knife. Obviously."

"You're right, you know." I caught Annabeth rolling her eyes out of the corner of my eyes.

"Of course. Ok, let's split up. I'll head in the direction I think Riptide is in. You go wherever you think my knife is." She head off northwest from out location.

**Annabeth POV:**

I couldn't believe this. This was so easy! Percy was so easy to trick. One little lie and he was completely fooled.

Yeah. Cause I was really gonna look for his sword. Right. Cause it was my fault we were here. Right.

My plan of action was to sit on a rock and marvel in how brilliant I am and laugh at how Percy is probably stuck with the task of finding my knife. Just the thought of him looking for it will have me laughing forever.

Oh, Seaweed Brain. Must you be so dumb?

**Percy POV:**

I couldn't believe this. This was so easy! I mean, I'd found a lightning bolt, I was sure I could find a little knife.

I walked, well, I sort of paced. I was walking forward, but I would take a step and walk all along that line to make sure I wasn't missing anything. Still, I couldn't find anything.

While on my thirteenth step, I stepped on something, causing a loud crack. Looking down, I saw what looked like broken wooden tubes. I sucked my breath in. I knew, without needing any further proof, that I had just ruined Grover's day. Those reed pipes meant a lot to him, and now they just looked like a kindergarteners poor attempt at making some.

"Oh gods." Reaching down, I picked up the pipes and blew into one of them. A horrible sound came out. It sounded worse than Grover trying to play them when they actually worked. Still, I'm a curious boy. I blew in a few more of them before being pushed onto my face.

I tried to pick myself up, expecting an attack from behind, but finding nothing. Maybe this was invisible Annabeth trying to play a trick on me. I tried to pick myself up again and found that my feet couldn't move. Looking over at them, I saw vines covered with leaves wrapped entirely around my feet. I struggled to get my huge sword and cut through the vines, releasing my feet.

I couldn't believe it. I could actually work reed pipes! How did this happen? I didn't even care, my only wish right now was for Annabeth's knife to show up.

I thought, _Show me Annabeth's knife, show my Annabeth's knife, show me Annabeth's knife_, over and over again in my head, starting to play on the pipes.

I heard a whizzing noise and threw my head around, trying to find it's source and sure it would be my solution.

Instead I found my huge sword coming at me at a gazillion miles per hour, pointed straight between my eyes. I ducked as quickly as I could.

"Whew! That was a close-" I was interrupted by a soft cry behind me.

Now let me tell you. Turning around and seeing a tree crying is not something everyone has seen. It's like watching rain fall down the trunk of a tree and pour down just in that small area. Then the really unexpected part happens. The dryad, or the spirit of the tree (I think that's what they are. Mythology is still really knew. You know, you wake up one morning and this whole other world that you never believed existed is shoved into your face. Nothin' big.) came out of her tree and pointed accusingly at the long sword sticking out of it. I apologized immediately and pulled it out. She shrieked a little in pain, but drifted back into her tree. I assume that's a "you're forgiven" in dryad body language, but correct me if I'm wrong.

An idea popped into my head. A good one. These are really rare, so Annabeth says I should grasp each one and put it into affect. Of course, she says I should always run it by an adult or her, but I guess my situation qualifies as an emergency.

I found a different tree and tried to find a way to get the attention of the dryad inside. I settled on knocking. The dryad came out looking miffed, but that was okay. She didn't have to be happy to do my favor.

"So, um, hi. I'm Percy. I need a favor. Could you maybe find something I lost in the woods. Did you or any of the other dryads see a knife fly through here?" The dryad stared at me grumpily. Dryad gossip probably spread fast. Everyone must think I'm just a tree killer. Oops.

Amazingly, the dryad only pointed to a point about ten yards away. She pulled her hand up and a tree stump emerged from the ground, baring Annabeth's knife. I was so happy I could've hugged the dryad, but she probably hated me and I had a feeling she just wanted me to go away.

"Thanks! Bye." I hurried over to the knife and called out for Annabeth. She came trotting up, a small smile on her face.

"It landed on a stump, cool. Anyways, Seaweed Brain, I was gonna look for your sword, but then I decided that I didn't care at all, so I just didn't. Good luck finding it and thanks for finding my sword." Her voice was cheerful. She smiled evilly and her voice turned into something, well, evil. "It's not nice being tricked, is it?"

She ran back to camp, probably to gloat to her cabin members about how much of a genius she is. I slumped to the ground, letting my head fall into my hands.

"So, um, dryad?"


End file.
